U.S. Patent Document 2012/0177899 discloses several different coatings. For instance, Examples 1 and 4 on page four of US '899 are glass/SiN/NiCrNx/SiN/NiCrNx/SiN. However, these coatings are designed for solar control window applications and thus have high visible transmissions. For instance, the coated article of Example 1 in US '899 has a visible transmission of 21.76%, and the coated article of Example 4 in US '899 has a visible transmission of 21.07%. These high visible transmissions effectively mean that the coated articles of US '899 cannot be used in backsplash applications because unsightly adhesive between the coated article and a wall would be visible to a viewer and be aesthetically displeasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,395 discloses in Comparative Example 2 a coating as follows: glass/SiN/NbN/SiN/NbN/SiN. However, this coating is also designed for solar control window applications and thus has a high visible transmission. For instance, the coated article of Comparative Example 2 in US '395 has a visible transmission of 21%. This high visible transmission effectively mean that the coated articles of US '395 also cannot be used in backsplash applications because unsightly adhesive between the coated article and a wall would be visible to a viewer and be aesthetically displeasing.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a coated article for use in backsplash applications such as kitchen backsplashes, bathroom backsplashes, and bathroom floor/wall applications. The coated article includes a coating on a glass substrate, where the coating includes a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of metal-based layers and is configured so that the coated article has desirable glass side reflective coloration (e.g., bronze, blue, silver, and/or grey coloration) and is sufficiently opaque to hide adhesive used to adhere the coated article to walls/floors. In certain example embodiments, the dielectric layers may be substantially transparent to visible light and may be of or including silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, zirconium oxide, or other suitable dielectric material. In certain example embodiments, one or more of the metal-based layers may be designed to absorb visible light and may be of or include material such as NbZrOx, NbZrNx, NbZrOxNy, NiCrNx, NiCrOx, NiCrOxNy, NiCrMoOx, NiCrMoNx, NbCrOx, NbCrNx, NbCrOxNy, NbOx and/or NbNx. Such nitrides may be full or partial nitrides, and such oxides are preferably suboxides in order to reduce visible transmission through the coating so that the coating can be sufficiently opaque to hide adhesive used to adhere the coated article to walls/floors. The coated article may be heat treated (e.g., thermally tempered) in certain example embodiments of this invention. In certain example embodiments, the coating is configured to realize glass side reflective thermal stability (low glass side reflective ΔE* value(s)) in order to have minimal or reduced glass side reflective color shift up heat treatment (e.g., thermal tempering), so that both heat treated and non-heat treated versions of the coated article have similar appearances and can be used together and/or for similar applications. While coated articles herein are preferably used for such backsplash applications, this invention is not so limited.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, coated articles have a visible transmission of from 0-4%, more preferably from 0-3%, even more preferably from 0-1%, even more preferably from 0 to 0.5%, and most preferably from 0 to 0.1%.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, the coated articles are designed to have thermal stability so that upon heat treatment (HT) coated articles have a glass side reflective ΔE* value due to heat treatment (e.g., thermal tempering) of no greater than 4.0, more preferably no greater than 3.0, even more preferably no greater than 2.0, and most preferably no greater than 1.7.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a backsplash coated article including a coating supported by a glass substrate, the coating comprising: a first dielectric layer; a first metal based absorber layer over at least the first dielectric layer; a second dielectric layer over at least the first dielectric layer and the first metal based absorber layer; a second metal based absorber layer on the glass substrate over at least the first and second dielectric layers and the first metal based absorber layer; a third dielectric layer on the glass substrate over at least the first and second dielectric layers and the first and second metal based absorber layer; a third metal based absorber layer on the glass substrate over at least the first, second and third dielectric layers and the first and second metal based absorber layers; a fourth dielectric layer on the glass substrate over at least the first, second and third dielectric layers and the first, second and third metal based absorber layers; wherein the backsplash coated article has a visible transmission of 0-4%; and wherein the backsplash coated article is configured to be adhered to a wall or floor so that the coating is to be located between at least the glass substrate and the wall or floor.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided coated article including a coating supported by a glass substrate, the coating comprising: a first dielectric layer; a first metal based absorber layer over at least the first dielectric layer; a second dielectric layer over at least the first dielectric layer and the first metal based absorber layer; a second metal based absorber layer on the glass substrate over at least the first and second dielectric layers and the first metal based absorber layer; a third dielectric layer on the glass substrate over at least the first and second dielectric layers and the first and second metal based absorber layer; a third metal based absorber layer on the glass substrate over at least the first, second and third dielectric layers and the first and second metal based absorber layers; a fourth dielectric layer on the glass substrate over at least the first, second and third dielectric layers and the first, second and third metal based absorber layers; wherein the coated article has a visible transmission of 0-4%, a sheet resistance (Rs) of no greater than 40 ohms/square, and a glass side visible reflectance of from 15-40%; and wherein the coated article is configured to be adhered to a wall so that the coating is to be located between at least the glass substrate and the wall.